


Drivethrough

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ass Sniffing, Ass stink, Dirty Cock, Face-Sitting, Hairy Derek Hale, M/M, Nasty boys, Public Sex, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Smelly ass, Swamp crotch, Teen Derek, Teen Stink, Teen musk, Uncut Derek Hale, ass worship, dirty ass, kind of, musk kink, raunchy cuties, sterek, sweaty balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Derek's made it his mission to get Stiles something incredible for his birthday, with his own hard earned cash. Smut ensues at his new job. He's not mad about it.





	Drivethrough

Derek didn’t need money for much, and it wasn’t just because his family was pretty well off, okay? He wasn’t stuck up, or snooty, like Jackson. He didn’t subtly flaunt his wealth like Lydia. He just…was Derek, plain and simple. He didn’t buy much, his mom usually taking care of his clothes, as childish as it sounded. He hated shopping though, so it was a pretty sweet deal. He took Laura’s car to school now that she was taking college classes from home, so she always filled it back up. And come Christmas, his mom gave out a hundred bucks to shop for everyone in the family. Which, in retrospect, was certainly not enough for the twenty plus Hale’s that gathered out in the preserve around that time. But they made it work.  
Which was to say, he’d never had to worry about getting a job. He was seventeen, a senior in high school, and he’d never had a job. It had never really embarrassed him, more so made him that much more grateful for the life he was able to live. Until he’d started dating Stiles.  
Stilinski had always been on his radar, loud and filling up space so obnoxiously it was hard not to notice him. Especially when he flirted with Derek so hard sometimes the other boy contemplated just choking Stiles out on his dick to get some peace.  
Only sometimes though. Derek wasn’t aggressive by nature. Usually.  
But that’s all it had ever been, annoying digs at his dick and height, talks of stubble burn between cheeks that made Stiles giggle and Derek blush. But then Stiles had actually asked him out on a date. And Derek…Derek fell really fucking hard in the span of about forty five minutes.

Needless to say, they’d been almost inseparable ever since. Six months of fucking awesome dates, sneaky school and car sex, and overall cuteness between the two. And then Stiles had gone and done it. Ruined everything. Entirely.  
Derek wasn’t one for dramatics, okay? But Stiles had gotten him a small triskele pendant carved into a shining piece of copper on a necklace for his birthday, and Derek had strong armed him with extra smelly pits that afternoon until he spilled how much it had cost. Derek’s eyes almost bugged out of his damn head, and though Stiles assured him he didn’t mind, and was just happy Derek liked it, Derek felt…weird.  
Stiles had been working at their local comic shop since he was fifteen, picking up as many shifts as he could before he’d started dating Derek to save for college, and to help out at home. It was his own little heaven on earth, but then Derek had come along, and he’d shifted down to part time. Which meant he’d spent like two paychecks on a gift for Derek, which Derek couldn’t even begin to fathom.  
Jump forward two months, and Derek found himself nearing Stiles’ birthday with increasing worry. Wasn’t going to ask his mom for the money, knowing she’d say yes, when Stiles had worked hard to get something that Derek never took off for anything. Derek knew what he wanted to get him: A first edition Batman comic that was on display at his store, that he’d wanted since he first went in at age nine. Derek got nervous just looking at the price tag on that thing whenever he went in on Stiles’ shifts to keep him company sometimes, but dammit if Stiles didn’t deserve the world. And Derek was going to give it to him! One comic book at a time.  
Needless to say that all led to the here and now. Two weeks out from Stiles’ birthday, and one paycheck away from his goal. He was so close he could practically taste the plastic covering that damn comic. Too bad the grease in the air from the burger joint he’d gotten hired at was all he could taste at the moment.  
Beacon Burger, a run down burger joint just on the edge of town, that literally no one ever stopped in. Derek came in three times a week, for a night shift. 8 PM to 4 AM, Fridays, Saturdays, and Wednesdays. It was easy going, but boring as fuck, and due to the time of his shifts Stiles could never stop by. One perk was the free food- when he got hungry he’d whip up something greasy to chow down on- which was resulting in a slight pudge in his usual hard stomach that was bothering him, but Stiles’ sort of loved it so it wasn’t all bad. He’d find something that was a little more hands on and fun come the summer maybe, but for right now, this was the first place to hire him-Hollister aside, he hadn’t even wanted to go to that interview, but Stiles insisted the pretentious surfer clothing aside, they could have hot sex in the dressing rooms, which was tempting, but the overwhelming smell of teen in that store gave Derek a headache. So Beacon Burger it was.  
Tapping his fingers on the counter next to register, Derek hummed to himself- flipping through his phone with his free hand, about to text Stiles and see if he was up, when the light indicating a car was coming through the drive through flashed, and he frowned- setting his phone down and lowering his headset mic to his mouth. It was almost one in the morning on a wednesday, who the hell was here? They didn’t have a camera to view the customers at the speaker, so he cleared his throat, before turning his headset mic on and reciting the usual. “Hi welcome to Beacon Burger, my names Derek. What can I get for you tonight?” His voice was soft and monotone, perfect for customers, supposedly, but he made a soft high noise in the back of his throat at the familiar laugh that came through the static in his headset.  
“Don’t suppose six foot four hunks who didn’t shower after wrestling practice are on the menu?” Stiles called from the window of his jeep, grinning as he imagined Derek’s brows doing that adorable wiggling and dip thing. “What the hell are you doing out right now?” Derek questioned,  
Amusement palpable in his voice, as he leaned against the counter and smiled. His night a thousand percent better already. “I couldn’t sleep dude, and I’ve got the sickest sweet tooth right now.” Stiles admitted, head on his hands as he spoke into the speaker as if he and Derek were just on the phone. “Uh, we have like, some shakes and shit…don’t know if the cream in the fridge is anything good though, to be honest.” Derek muttered, glancing over at the suspiciously warm fridge of theirs. “Lemme try and find something for you.” He called, before going to move into the kitchen, only to have Stiles’ voice freeze him. “I was thinking some cakes?” He said, innocently enough, and Derek’s brows did indeed do their adorable wiggle, as he looked around himself almost to see if he were somewhere. “We…what the fuck? We don’t have cakes.” He scoffed, shaking his head and moving back to the window, glancing out far enough just to see the bumper of Stiles’ jeep. “Lies, you one thousand percent have cakes dude. Come on, just two, just a taste, to get rid of my craving.” Stiles’ voice dripped with that sound that sent shivers down Derek’s spine, also the crease in his sweaty nuts. His cock giving a throbbing to life slowly in his dirty briefs as he gulped, and recalled a conversation he’d had with Stiles just a few days ago. When he’d refused to stop calling Derek a snack in class, and demanded to eat his ‘cakes’.  
Glancing around the restaurant to ease his own mind, Derek spent no more than five seconds contemplating what he was about to do, before he locked himself in the kitchen, and adjusted himself behind his apron. He better not get fucking fired for this, or he was going to strangle Stiles.  
“Come on around, these are on the house.” Derek whispered, clearing his throat and blushing furiously under his week old stubble and Stiles laughed, and the sound of his jeep pulling forward came through his headset. Derek had in fact had wrestling practice before coming into work, and he’d come straight from the school. He hadn’t showered since Monday night, Stiles’ keeping him busy Tuesday night, and practice running late before he had to go in for his shift, he just hadn’t had the time. His balls and bush were crusty with dried cum and spit from Stiles’ expert blowjob skills the night before, and his ass hair was matted and dripping with sweat. Both from practice, and the heat in the kitchen. He knew he smelled fucking atrocious, caught a whiff of it as he slid his shorts down with one hand, and slid the drive through window open all the way with the other. It made him huff a bit, growling under his breath as he took a second to fan the scent up at himself, eyes bleeding yellow for a split second, before he shook it off and hopped up on the windowsill. Fat ass plump and hanging out of the window just as Stiles drove up. The chilly night air blew through his smelly, wet crack and made him break out in goosebumps- just as Stiles parked and leaned out of his window, wasting no time in running his nose along the crack of Derek’s hairy ass, and moaning out brokenly at the ripe scent. “You’re so fucking dirty.” He nearly mewled, Derek grinning despite his blush as he looked back over his shoulder, cock fully hard and dripping piss and precum from his foreskin as he watched Stiles press his face into his ass, face engulfed by Derek’s huge hairy cheeks in a way that made Derek moan just from the image- gripping his cock at the base and stroking up, balls swinging and dripping sweat onto the floor as Stiles found his asshole, and pressed his nosed into the dirty wrinkled pucker. Rubbing it up and down, easing a slight itch Derek had been picking at conspicuously throughout the day. His mouth fell open, and he felt like an animal as he openly drooled onto his apron, cock out and ready to bust already, his ass hanging out of a fucking drive through window as his boyfriend began to eat it. Tongue flicking out once he’d gotten his fill of the stink, and now doing his damn best to lick up every ounce of raunchiness from between Derek’s cheeks. The noises he made- sloppy and wet, mixed with his mouns and snorts for more funk in between jabs of his tongue into Derek;’s dirty asshole drove the bigger boy wild. He was bucking back on Stiles’ face, gripping at the window with one hand so he didn’t fall out and break an arm or something, the other stroking his cock furiously. Wet, snotty noises coming from his soaked foreskin. He was grunting like an animal, fucking himself on Stiles’ tongue as he looked back and did his best to spread his ass on the windowsill, despite the metal beneath digging into his taint hard. “Eat that fucking ass, god your tongue feels so fucking good. Deeper, fucking- deeper! Fuck!” Derek was nearly screaming as Stiles spread him open wide, exposing his ass to anyone who may be around and want a peek, licking all over his hole, before sucking on the wrinkled fleshing and plunging his tongue in so deep Derek tensed uncontrollably. Feeling his own walls clamp down on Stiles’ tongue, dug so deep up his fucking hole Derek was sure any more and he’d tongue fuck his prostate, sent him over the edge so suddenly his vision whited out. His cock bursting hard enough to spray the register and counter with cum- fat balls jumping near the base of his cock as he milked himself for all he was worth, a solid minute and a half of spurting till he was wringing out the last drops into his foreskin and out onto his apron. So fucking tired all of the sudden that he slid back and used Stiles’ face as a rest for his ass and a good chunk of his weight. His boyfriend munching on his hole until the familiar sounds of his own orgasm hit Derek’s ears- glancing back again just in time to watch Stiles’ plump pink cock burst over his steering wheel. Derek smiled lazily, grinding his ass back and wiggling it on Stiles’ face just to be a dick, before hopping down from the counter on shaky legs, listening to Stiles gasp for breath. Clean air, face red, a few streay ass pubes around his mouth, his lips swollen and red, and a dopey smile smack dab in the middle of it all.  
“You’re a public menace.” Derek laughed, leaning out of the window, ass dripping spit to mingle with the various other bodily fluids on the ground as he brought Stiles into a soft kiss. Woofing under his breath as he drug his nose above it, scenting his own ass. “If I get fired because someone finds out we did this, you’re dead.” He growled, nipping down Stiles’ chin and neck, shaking his head at the eye roll he could nearly hear, before Stiles was nibbling on that special part of his earlobe that made him grip the edges of the window to keep from falling to his knees.  
“You’d totally still love me.” And dammit if that wasn’t the truth,. Derek though, biting extra hard on Stiles’ shoulder just to hear him shout, before pulling back and shoving his face back into the jeep. “As if.” He huffed, before smiling and winking at Stiles as he started the jeep back up- slumping back in his seat, prepared for a comfortable ride home. “I’ll see you at school in the morning?” He asked, as though there was more than one answer. “Of course. Hope you satisfied your craving. Zero calories too.” Derek grinned, that wolfish thing Stiles’ loved so much. “As if. Take it easy, big guy. Love ya.” Stiles called, before pulling forward. “Love you too.” Derek muttered, taking a deep breath and expelling it dramatically. Fucking Stiles.  
He should’ve pulled his skinny cute ass out of that jeep and made him lick Derek’s mess. Now he had to clean it up himself. Just great.  
At least his last two weeks were going to be very, very enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of, if not my favorite raunchy fic I've ever written. I love cutie Sterek with lots of nasty raunchy goodness thrown in. Lemme know what you think :3
> 
> You can find me over on Twitter and Tumblr, both @MuskyWolfThings :3
> 
> Twitter:https://twitter.com/MuskyWolfThings
> 
> Tumblr:https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
